


Changes in Life

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, But also, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Guardians, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Good Pitch Black, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not really sure if it's rape because he enjoyed it and kind of actually wanted it?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Swearing, The Guardians aren't really that great in my story, Violence, What kind of tag even is that?, because sandy is always awesome, except Sandy, more tags to come, partially, sometimes, sort of, there's fluff, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could be easy, but unfortunately for poor Jack that's never how things happen. Now, after being told by his friends that the new guy in town, Kozmotis Pitchiner or Pitch Black (As he prefers), is no good he's being blackmailed and threatened into doing things he claims he doesn't (but secretly really does) want to do, and by the NEW guy no less. Jack is in quite a dilemma and needs to figure out what and who he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So first story I've wrote in a while......and first for this fandom too so enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you! :)  
> Also the rape/non-con tag is there just in case because it's kind of dubious consent.

“Guys, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna be showing him around. It's really not that serious,” Jack huffed rolling his eyes as he and his friends walked down the hall. 

He loved his friends. He really did, but sometimes they seemed so overprotective of him just because he happened to be the youngest in their group. Whereas he, a lithe, pale, white haired sixteen year old was a sophomore, Nick, a tall, Russian, bearded teen and Aster, a tattooed, tan, Australian, were Seniors, and Sandy a short, stocky, golden haired guy and Tiana with her multicolored locks, purple contact eyes, and colorful clothes were juniors, but that didn't mean they had to act like they were his parents. 

“Listen mate, I used ta know Pitch way back when. Sandy did too. Now, ah haven't seen em since he “moved” 4 years ago, but I doubt he changed an ounce. In fact he's probably worse. I'm tellin ya Jack the guy is bad news,” Aster said with annoyance and hidden jealousy laced in his voice.

Jack let a small smirk form on his lips, “Jealous Bunny?” He asked causing a red tint to spread across Aster's cheeks.

“Shutup frostbite. I'm just trying to help ya out.”

“Yeah Jack I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We've all met Pitch before, and though Nick and I haven't known him as long as Aster and Sandy have we've seen some of the things he's done and well....they're not good,” Tiana said in her usual motherly tone. 

“Da,” Nick nodded in agreement, “Pitch is very bad guy. Is no good.”

Jack just shook his head and looked to Sandy who signed to him that he didn't think it was a good idea either. 

“Guys, honestly you're worrying too much about this. It's not a big deal. Literally, I'm just showing him around and giving him a tour of the school. I mean what's he gonna do? Murder me in a bathroom?” He laughed as they all continued walking soon reaching the door to the office.

“Listen I'll see you guys later alright. I'll tell you how it went then okay? Please don't worry, and if anything happens I'll just pull the fire alarm and run,” he grinned.

“You mean like you did for the Easter egg hunt I hosted last year for the elementary kids,” Aster frowned thinking back on it as everyone else held back snickers. 

“Oh, Bunny if I knew you were gonna hold a grudge against me for it I would've done it sooner,” Jack smiled brightly sticking out his tongue. 

Aster opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Tiana spoke up, “Boys enough. I thought you were “men” not children,” She chuckled before getting serious, “But honestly Jack please be safe. He really is a shady guy, and if anything happens pull the fire alarm, or get a teacher okay?”

Jack rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless. 

As everyone else left for class Aster stayed behind for a moment to talk to Jack, “Listen mate, I really don't like this. He's a serious asshole, and if he touches ya I can't promise I won't beat the livin shit outta em,” Aster spoke quietly as he hugged Jack, “Keep yer phone on ya the whole time kay?” 

“You worry too much Bunny you know that?” Jack chuckled as he leaned up to kiss him.

Aster kissed back holding Jack close, “I know, I know but I have to be when I have a reckless boyfriend,” he grinned between kisses.

Jack pulled back giving Aster a playful glare who in turn kissed Jack on the forehead before heading off.

“Love ya,” he called out.

“Love you too Bunny,” Jack responded as he began turning the doorknob and chuckled as he heard a faint, “And stop calling me Bunny!” before walking into the office. 

His gaze soon fell upon a tall slender figure. The figure was wearing a black button-up dress shirt with a white tie, jeans, and black loafers. Their hair was black and slicked back loosely. The figure turned and looked at Jack who immediately began blushing.

Holy shit! This was clearly Pitch, but Jack was not expecting him to be so.....Fuck! Those gorgeous almost golden eyes. Those long legs. That lean body. The sharp angular edges of his face. His grayish pale skin. His just...everything. He shouldn't be having these types of thoughts though! He was dating Bunny who literally just warned him about this guy. 'Just take him on the tour of the school and you'll be fine,' Jack thought to himself as he saw Pitch smirk at him, and he looked away flustered. How was it possible that within seconds of meeting this guy he's already flustered? Jack doesn't get flustered. It just doesn't happen! But.....it is now.

“Oh Jack! You're here!” Mrs. Kalder, the vice principal, walked over smiling widely. Jack looked up at her as she stopped in front of him with Pitch behind her, “Jack this is Kozmotis Pitchiner,” she continued gesturing towards the tall figure Jack had been ashamedly admiring earlier.

Jack gave a small but shy smile as he held out his hand, “Uh hi Kozmotis, I'm Jack I'm gonna be your tour guide for the first day. So I'll just be showing you around and showing you where your classes will be. Which is always nice cause instead of actually going we pretty much get the whole day to just explore and get you acquainted with the school, and any questions you may have I can probably answer even though you're a senior and I'm a sophomore....” there was more he wanted to say, but he realized he was rambling. He rambles when he's nervous, but why is he even nervous? 

A deep chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, “It's nice to meet you Jack, and just call me Pitch,” he heard a rich, amazing voice say. 

Oh heavens that voice!

He needed to stop!

Now!

“Well Pitch if you have everything you need follow me,” Jack said, and Pitch nodded grabbing his backpack pulling it over one shoulder.

“So where are we off to first?” Pitch asked looking down at Jack as they walked out of the office.

“Well that depends. What's gonna be your first class?” Jacked responded.

“Hmm I think it's Art,” he hummed as he pulled out his schedule and looked over it. 

“Oh? Art with Mr. Jokul?” Jack asked hoping the answer was no.

“Yeah how did you know? Is that your first class too?” Pitch grinned showing off his teeth that seemed to have a sharp look to them.

Jack blushed softly, “Uh well yes actually.”

“Perfect. That just means you can help me if I need it. Then I don't have to go and search for you,” Pitch grinned more.

Jack is not a shy person. Jack is not a nervous person. He's fun, loud, outgoing, friendly, etc, but around Pitch he's been shy and nervous, and he's only just met the guy. Maybe his friends were right about Pitch. Sure, he's handsome and he's been kind, but it's probably a facade. He really wished Bunny was here right now because then he wouldn't be as...distracted well, maybe he'd be distracted, but at least he'd be distracted by the person he's actually dating.

“Earth to Jack?” Pitch said waving a hand in Jack's face with a brow raised.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Jack answered as a pinkish red color ghosted over his cheeks. He needed to stop being distracted altogether right now.

Pitch chuckled, “It's quite alright.”

Jack gave a small smile, “Well right now there's not much else to do, but lunch is in a few minutes.”

“Well, I do have to go to the bathroom. Mind showing me the way?” He asked.

“Not at all,” Jack answered back as he began leading the way to the bathroom. 

Pitch followed closely behind, and once they entered the bathroom Pitch made sure no one was around before he pressed Jack up against a wall pinning his hands above his head, “You are so fucking pretty you little twink,” He chuckled licking a stripe up Jack's neck, “And what's even better is that your boyfriend is Aster.”

Jack shivered from the soft press of the wet heated muscle on his skin before his eyes widened in shock, “How do you..”

“You really shouldn't being kissing in front of the office doors,” he smirked causing Jack to blush, “Now Jack here's how things are going to go. I'm going to kiss you, and you are going to kiss me right back because I want to taste that beautiful mouth of yours. Then you're going to get down on your knees and use that same pretty little mouth of yours and suck me off.”

Jack made a disgusted face, “And what in the fuck makes you think that I'm going to do any of that, and then not tell Aster about this?”

“Well first off would you want him to know you cheated? I mean sure you could say it was forced, but in some form it's at least partially willing if I'm to go off of the blush on your face, and the tent in your pants.”

Jack gasped softly and looked down embarrassed as he saw the tell-tale tent.

“Plus, if you don't well....I may not know where you live just yet, but I know where Aster lives. I know where your little guardians live Jack because that's what they are right? That's how they treat you. Like you're some helpless child that needs to be protected. Protected from me. The boogeyman. Your very own personal nightmare,” He whispered maliciously causing Jack to shiver from fear because there was no way it could be pleasure. Right?

“You see Jack. I have connections, I have power, and I always get my way. So whether or not you cooperate right now means nothing, but it will be a lot less painful if you do it now.”

“F-fine! Just don't hurt anyone,” Jack sighed softly as he felt tears form in his eyes.

“Good, now let's find somewhere private,” he smirked letting Jack go who quickly stepped away from Pitch, but left the bathroom gesturing for Pitch to follow and lead him to a janitor's closet. Jack felt his nerves skyrocket once they were inside and Pitch locked the door. This is not what he was expecting at all from today. He really should have taken Bunny's warning to heart, but now instead he was stuck here in a janitor's closet about to be....

Pitch grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest, “Now don't forget Jack. I'm going to kiss you, but you have to kiss me back. Like you really mean it,” he smiled deviously. 

Jack nodded nervously closing his eyes.

Pitch smirked and leaned forward pressing his lips to Jack's soft pliant ones.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as he felt warm lips against his. They felt nice and molded perfectly to his, but this was wrong. If he was single sure he'd jump at the chance to get at Pitch because the man was attractive he'd give him that, but he just met him, and Jack was in a relationship.

“Kiss back Jack,” Pitch whispered huskily making Jack blush hard before pressing into the kiss.

Just pretend it's Bunny. Just pretend it's Bunny. Just pretend it's Bunny.' Jack kept thinking to himself as he turned the kiss from shy and timid to heated and passionate, which Pitch more than greedily accepted.

Jack slid his hands up Pitch's arms and moved them around his neck pulling him closer as he licked his lower lip.

Pitch smirked into the kiss opening his mouth allowing Jack to push his tongue in fighting and wrestling him for dominance. He pushed Jack carefully up against the wall before sliding his hands to his hips as they continued their heated kiss. 

Jack couldn't hold back the small moan that left his lips as he felt a hand reach around and grab his ass. Pitch's hand cupped his ass perfectly, and it felt so good even though it was so wrong.

The dark haired teen pulled back slightly to catch his breath, but stared at Jack with lust glazed eyes, “Fuck Jack you really are a sight to see. How did that fucking idiot get so lucky,” Pitch panted softly making Jack blush and pull him into another bruising, delicious kiss.

The older teen was surprised to say the least, bu in no way minded the younger being the one to initiate the kiss.

Jack's rational side was screaming at him to stop, and that this was already a bad situation, but it didn't seem to be loud enough. He was getting lost in Pitch's mouth. Pitch...the guy who just hiked Jack up off the ground and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. Pitch. Who ground his hips into Jack's making him let out a strangled moan. Pitch. The guy pinning him to the wall, and ravishing his mouth. Oh, Jack would regret this later. He will hate himself for this later, but right now Pitch has him intoxicated like he's never been before. 

“God dammit Jack I need that beautiful mouth of yours to do some work,” Pitch groaned as he carefully put Jack down who immediately fell to his knees as Pitch unzipped his jeans pulling them along with his boxers down mid thigh. 

Jack stared at the hardened length. Pitch was big. Bigger than Aster, and Aster was larger than average. Leaning forward he gave the tip an experimental lick hearing Pitch gasp quietly. He let a small smirk pull at the corner of his lips as he took the head into his mouth sucking teasingly on it. 

“Damn Jack that's it,” Pitch moaned putting a hand on the back of Jack's head and pushing slightly wanting Jack to take more of him in.

Jack did so taking another inch or two in swirling his tongue expertly around Pitch's length. He would slowly lick from the base to the tip sucking on the head then before sliding his tongue over the slit. He would repeat these actions teasingly until Pitch eventually bucked his hips. Whether on accident or purpose it got Jack to move. He took Pitch into his mouth almost to the hilt before he began to bob his head slowly. He wasn't quite deep throating Pitch just yet, but he knew how to make the pleasure last longer, and deep throating from the beginning was not how to do it. So he sucked as he bobbed and moved a hand to play with Pitch's balls gently making Pitch give pleasure filled moans and groans. 

“Come on Jack! Just finish me off already!” Pitch said hastily as Jack began to suck harder, faster, and soon began deep throating taking Pitch into his mouth till he had to swallow around Pitch and his lips hit Pitch's hips. 

Pitch couldn't take it anymore as Jack's throat opened up shifting around him and he came hard. His hot cum shooting down Jack's throat.

Jack gagged as he pulled back. He had never had someone cum in his mouth before. Bunny always told him to pull back before he did. Not that he could say it tasted bad. Or at least Pitch didn't it was salty and tangy, but Jacked kind of liked it. Wait no! No he didn't!

Jack looked up at Pitch as he sat back on his knees, “So are we done here? Lunch started about ten minutes ago,” he said trying to sound like being forced to cheat on his boyfriend wasn't a big deal.

“Right. Lunch,” Pitch panted as he grabbed Jack and pulled him up to hold him close, “That idiot doesn't deserve you Jack. I may be an asshole, but I don't fake it. There are things you don't know about you precious boyfriend. Of course if you're willing to listen I'll be more than happy to tell you, but some form of payment would be required. I'm sure you understand,” he stated with a wide grin on his face.

Jack could only stare at him in confusion. Bunny? He didn't keep any secrets from him did he? Well, Pitch has known him longer maybe he should....NO! He shouldn't! Pitch is just trying to use him again! And Jack will not stand for it!

“What aren't you gonna threaten my friends anymore just to have me get you off again?” Jack glared.

“As amazing as that was, and you kissed me the second time by the way, I'd rather you come to me in the future, and you will. Maybe not right now, but I've planted that seed of doubt in your brain, and it'll just grow if you don't know the truth. I've known Aster a lot longer than you Jack. I've known all of them a lot longer than you. They're not all what they seem. That's probably why they don't want you around me. They were probably scared for you to just give me this tour. Well let me tell you it's not just because I'm some giant asshole that they don't want you around me. No Jack, I know things that they don't want a dear close friend like you to know about them, but like I said that information will remain a secret. Unless you really want it and provide an offer,” Pitch spoke and pulled him into one last final kiss, “Now I believe we were headed to lunch yes?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So yes this is a shorter chapter, sorry. Next chapter will be longer I promise!!! :)

The rest of the school day had gone fairly awkwardly. After the whole....Pitch thing, Jack had to continue on with the tour of the school for the asshole. Which as previously stated was extremely awkward. At least for Jack it was.

Pitch on the other hand seemed to be taking it quite well. The jerk even had the audacity to grab and smack Jack's ass when no eyes were looking bringing out bright blushes to said sophomore's cheeks. 

Jack was slowly and impatiently waiting for the last bell to sound so he could ditch the perverted bastard who had...Nope! He wasn't even going to think about it! He was going to forget about what happened and return happily to his boyfriend and friends and avoid Pitch for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Jack was never so lucky because as soon as the last bell rang, and he went for his escape the damned jerk had grabbed his wrist and forcefully pulled him off towards another janitor's closet.

“No!” Jack pleaded trying to free his wrist as he was pulled in, “No, no, no, no, no! Not this again! It's already bad enough that I....that YOU made me cheat! You threatened my friends so it was in no way consensual and mmmph....” He was suddenly cut off by the press of firm lips against his, and his eyes widened as he pushed at Pitch's chest, “No....mmph....stop!” He yelled.

“Keep your voice down Jack you don't want anyone to catch us do you?” Pitch said with a smirk forming on his lips.

“Maybe....and then I'd tell whoever it is that I'm about to be raped,” he said pursing his lips as he glared up at Pitch.

Pitch scoffed and rolled his eyes before slamming his hands against the wall on either side of Jack's head causing him to flinch, “Tempting offer Jack really,” Pitch spoke with sarcasm laced in his voice, “Though, I would find it hard to believe that you wouldn't just give in to the pleasure you know you want. I mean...” he started as he moved a hand around Jack's waist and pulled them chest to chest, “Look at you right now. You're flustered, aroused, and if it wasn't for your “boyfriend” I suspect you'd be throwing yourself at me begging me to fuck you,” he finished in a whispering voice leaned in closely to Jack's ear.

Jack shivered whether in fear or delight was yet to be determined. His heart was pounding, and his face was flushed. Anger welled up in him though at Pitch's last statement because even if he wanted to deny it he knew it was true. Pitch was Jack's ideal type of partner when he was single, but Jack was in a very committed relationship now with someone he loved. So, no matter how true it might have been he wasn't going to let it get to him because he was happy with Aster, and he wasn't about to let Pitch ruin his happiness because he happened to be the perfect male specimen.

“I don't care what you may think Kozmotis, I already hate you, and I've only just met you today,” Jack said shaking his head still unbelieving that any of this actually happened, “I don't know what Aster and the others did to spur such vengeance from you, and frankly I don't care because it's not who they are now, but I was willing to be nice, and give you a chance because they all kept warning me about you. I guess I should've listened to them. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone.”

Pitch's eye twitched at the use of his first name. He tightened his hold around Jack's waist, “You really know nothing Jack,” he hissed before capturing the white-haired boy's lips, “I'll leave you alone for now Jack, and in time you may find that I make better company than those idiots you call friends.”

Jack wasn't sure how to respond as Pitch let him go, so he hurriedly made his way to the door and left with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

-oOo-

“Oi, mate where ave ya been?” Aster asked as Jack got into his green Audi, “Ya had me waitin here fer bout fifteen minutes. Ah even tried callin ya.”

“Sorry, Bunny the tour took a little longer. Pitch was kind of a nuisance,” Jack huffed trying to ignore the guilt that settled in his stomach. 

“Told ya mate. The guy's bad news. No worries now though, all ya had ta do was the tour so ya don have to deal with em anymore,” Aster smiled as he drove out of the school parking lot and head back to his house, “Yer mom does know yer comin back to ma house right?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah. I let her know this morning.”

“Good, cus ah have plans for ya tonight,” Aster smirked.

“What kind of plans Bunny?” Jack asked biting his lip as he began to think about what was on the agenda for tonight and forgetting completely about Pitch.

“Well, I'm thinkin maybe I'll take that sexy ass of yours an' fuck ya all over the house for starters,” he chuckled causing Jack to bite his lip harder as his pants began to become too tight, “Then I'll wash ya up in the shower, an fuck yer cute little ass there too.”

“Well that is quite a plan isn't it,” Jack said almost breathlessly. 

As bad of a day as it was for Jack, Aster was soon to make it much, MUCH better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah no smexies because of the fact that I figured if I did a scene for Bunny and Jack then I'd have to tag it sooo I wasn't in the mood...but I might make a one-shot of that scene because I mean.....smexy times? Who can deny? Lol also leave a kudos! Drop a comment! And most importantly thank you for reading my poop story!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 yay! Enjoy!

Jack hummed softly as he began waking up and felt the warmth of Aster's chest against his back making him smile warmly as thoughts of the previous night's events played through his mind. His smile widened feeling Aster's arm tighten around him pulling him closer.

“Up already frostbite?” He heard Aster mumble tiredly and possibly annoyed and decided to reply with, “Yes, is that so shocking?” Faking the offense in his voice.

Jack felt the shift of Aster moving his head off the pillow and could just imagine him looking down at him with a “are you kidding me?” look, making Jack giggle at the imagery. 

“Considering the alarm ta get up fer school hasn't even gone off yet I would say yes. It's pretty damn shockin,” and Jack swore he could hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice. He turned to face him playfully saying, “So what should we do till then?” 

Aster raised a brow as he looked down at his boyfriend before grinning and kissing him eagerly. He laid on his back and pulled Jack on top of him making the younger teen straddle him, “Ah have a few ideas mate.” 

-oOo-

Jack went to school practically glowing. He was feeling much better and was all smiles and fun. Nothing was going to ruin his day. It had started off well, and he was determined to keep the good vibes going. 

That is....until he walked into his first class.

Pitch was there. He was sat at one of four large wooden tables on a stool with a book in his hand and had yet to notice Jack's presence much to Jack's relief. It was only first period, and he didn't want his happiness to disintegrate. He quietly made his way to the table in the back hoping he would continue going unnoticed.

Thankfully, it seemed Pitch was still unaware of him being there, or if he did know he was just ignoring Jack which Jack was perfectly fine with to be honest. It would make avoiding the asshole that much easier. Though, it didn't quite seem right. He figured Pitch would be making passes at him, or attempting to convince the younger to sleep with him or something, but maybe Pitch really hadn't noticed he was there yet. 

Why was Jack even thinking about this! He didn't care one way or the other! Pitch wasn't bothering him, and that's all that mattered!

Jack sighed as he took a seat on one of the stools pulling out his sketchbook and pencils from his backpack before setting it down on the floor against the wall. He glanced up for a moment only to catch a glimpse of Pitch eyeing him before quickly looking back down as a small blush formed on his cheeks, and he could just imagine the smirk on Pitch's face right now. The jerk was probably plotting how to get in Jack's pants again. Well he could try, but it wasn't going to work. And Jack most certainly wasn't going to give into his curiosity and get information by giving Pitch....”payment.” Information that was probably all lies anyway. 

Jack chanced another look up, and Pitch was still staring at him, but there was no smirk just a small pull on his lips showing the hint of a smile making Jack blush even harder. He pursed his lips and simply looked back down at his sketchbook as the first bell rang, and other students began to pile into the classroom. He took notice of his friend Jamie, a small freshman with unruly brown hair, from the corner of his eye and smiled waving to him.

Jamie gave his usual bright smile going over to sit with Jack, “I was almost late again,” He huffed out as the bell rang.

“Two seconds Jamie. Two seconds, and you would be late,” Jack chuckled shaking his head. This was everyday. Jack would be there before the first bell and Jamie would barely make the second or late bell.

“Hey, it's not my fault this time,” Jamie grumbled as a red tint began to cover his cheeks.

Jack raised a brow before a grin appeared on his face, “Oh, I get it. It was Pippa wasn't it?” 

Jamie's eyebrows shot up and his blush darkened, “W-What! No! S-she's just a friend Jack!” He said defensively, and Jack shrugged, “Well if she's just a friend why are you blushing and getting hung up?”

“I-I'm not!” Jamie insisted making Jack laugh, and Jamie frowned slightly before mumbling, “Maybe it was Pippa.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Jack said smiling triumphantly.

“Mr. Frost the class is starting please quiet down,” Mr. Jokul, the art teacher, said calmly as he gave Jack a look. 

Jack knew that look. It was the “I know you're my star student and I let you do whatever, but be respectful of the other students” look. And Jack obliged as he gave Jamie one last smirk before opening his sketchbook. 

The class went as usual. Mr. Jokul taught his lesson, and Jack sketched, but he never noticed the small glances Jamie would steal of Pitch throughout the period.

It wasn't until the end of class, though, that Mr. Jokul decided to make the announcement about a partner project. Jack figured he would just be partnered with Jamie again because they were always paired together, but what his teacher called out made Jack freeze. His eyes were wide, and he couldn't believe his luck. Was he really being paired with Pitch of all the students in the class? He wished he had heard wrong.

Unfortunately, Jack had heard right. 

After Mr. Jokul was done with announcing the partners he returned to his desk giving the rest of the class as free time to the students to discuss ideas, and soon everyone was breaking off into their respective pairs to begin discussing ideas.

Jack sat on his stool not moving as he waited for the inevitable. 

“You can come over after school today. It'd be easier to discuss ideas and actually work on the project at my apartment. I live alone so I'm guessing there will be more room than at your house,” Pitch said casually as he stood leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Pitch, “Fine, but I just want you to know that art is my major, and it's what I'm going to go to college for. So no screwing around, and if you even so much as think about trying to get in my pants I will have Aster come kick your ass all the way back to....” Jack realized he didn't know where Pitch had came from, “Well, from wherever you moved from. Got it?”

A smirk fell onto Pitch's face, “I told you that you're going to come to me Jack. Interpret that however you'd like.”

Jack blushed and pursed his lips, “I'm serious Pitch. This is strictly going to be school work. We're not friends. We're not acquaintances. So don't think this project, and all the time it's going to make us spend together, will change anything.”

“Of course not Jack. I wouldn't dream of being only your friend,” He chuckled in that silky, smooth voice of his, “So, do you need a ride or do you have a car?” 

“I'll.....need a ride,” Jack huffed out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text his mom he'd be home late and Aster that he wouldn't need a ride today.

“I'll wait for you by the entrance of the school then,” Pitch chuckled as the bell rung. 

-oOo-

As promised Pitch was waiting outside, “I'm at the back of the parking lot,” was all he said before he began walking with Jack right behind him. 

Aster was usually parked towards the front because they were always at school early, so he never knew how much or at least how big the parking lot really was, but now Jack was walking all the way to the back, and it felt like forever when in truth it was maybe five minutes.

“So which car is yours?” Jack asked as they reached the last row. 

Pitch simply pointed to a black 1969 Corvette Stingray, “That one.”

“Y-you're kidding right?” Jack asked mouth agape.

“No. My father gave it to me as a birthday present last year,” Pitch answered as they walked up to the car.

“A birthday present? Holy shit are your parents loaded or something?” Jack was speaking before he realized what he was actually saying, “Oh my God sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just...you know.... a car like that...and as a present..” Jack blushed trailing off and decided to just shutup and not dig himself into a bigger whole.

“It's alright Jack,” Pitch chuckled, “But yes, my parents are wealthy. I don't really enjoy spreading that around because then everyone is suddenly interested in me,” he finished with a frown on his face. 

Jack didn't think he'd every sympathize with Pitch, but on this he did because who would want friends that are only there for the money? Jack couldn't even imagine being used like that.

“Will you let me sketch your car sometime?” Jack was speaking without thinking again, though, he noticed that this made Pitch pause. He clearly wasn't expecting it just like Jack wasn't expecting Pitch's response of yes.

Jack lit up excitedly, “I love drawing older cars. The detail and just the look of them. I've always been a fan, but usually I would have to use Google images because I never knew anyone with older modeled cars, let alone a freaking Corvette!” 

Pitch's brow was raised at Jack's enthusiasm, “Never thought I'd see you smile in such a close proximity to me,” he scoffed.

“Well, it's not so much you that I'm smiling about it's just your car,” Jack smirked as he got into the passenger seat noticing Pitch roll his eyes as he got in the driver side before starting up the car and driving back to his apartment.

-oOo-

Jack looked at the nice apartment complex building that Pitch was living in. Honestly, it looked expensive and just from the outside he could tell it was nicer than his house.

“You really live hear?” Jack asked unbelieving.

“Shocking isn't it?” Pitch chuckled as he lead Jack inside and to the elevator. They stepped inside of it when the doors opened, and Pitch had it go up to the third floor. 

“I mean kind of...we're in high school, and you have your own apartment. A luxury apartment at that, and you have a really nice car. I mean it's all kind of unexpected,” Jack said as they stepped off the elevator, and he followed Pitch down the hallway until they stopped at a door. 

“I suppose that is pretty shocking,” he grinned as he unlocked the door and opened it.

“Daddy!” A little girl, no older than two, ran up to Pitch who bent down to scoop her up.

“Daddy?!” Jack asked surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGA!!!! lol anyway, its not as long as I wanted, but I do like how it turned out. Also tags are gonna be added and dropped so yeah...and one more thing if you like this story please either leave a kudos or a drop a comment. It would really mean a lot to me!!!! It also lets me know that people are actually interested in my story. So if you comment or leave kudos it'll help me to deliver faster!!! Again though thank you for at least reading!!! :)


End file.
